¿Puedes ver fantasmas?
by Jun De Rush
Summary: Hay poca gente como yo... Gente que ve y puede oír a los fantasmas, en ocasiones los ayudo a cruzar... Pero últimamente no aparecen muchos, es como si ya no los viera, como si fuera una persona normal... O es que me estoy volviendo normal? -SE NECESITAN OC- ver capitulo 3 y capitulo 1...
1. Sinopsis

**Hola! Cuarta historia ^^ ... Hoy les vengo a dejar una sinopsis de esta historia y al final los/las que quieran participar les daré la ficha para oc... Espero que sea de su agrado... Fidio...**

**Fidio: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan solo la historia...**

* * *

**Sinopsis...**

**.**

**.**

Hay poca gente como yo.. Gente que ve y puede oír a los fantasmas. Pero últimamente no aparecen mucho, es como si ya no los viera, como si fuera una persona normal... O es que me estoy volviendo normal?

**.**

**.**

-Han estado desapareciendo chicos de entre 16 y 17 años, es por se motivo que las autoridades han pedido a todas las instituciones educativas, que extrememos seguridad y un toque de queda general.

**.**

**.**

-Se esta acabando el tiempo-dijo una voz misteriosa.

-Quien eres tu?-respondí.

-Ellos son muy fuertes-Apareció frente a el.

-Quienes son ellos?

-Quieren mas poder-se alejo y desapareció.

-¡Espera!

**.**

**.**

**-**Esta es una oportunidad que no se le da a nadie, espero seas agradecida, pero... Tienes que cumplir con tu misión.

-¿Cual es esa?

-Esta misión es muy importante y se te dirá con el tiempo. Ademas...

-Que?

-Nadie, excepto tu familia sabrá quien eres. Si alguien se entera tu regreso es para siempre.

**.**

**.**

-Todos los fantasmas le tememos.

**.**

**.**

No se quien tiene mas suerte. Si nosotros los fantasmas vivientes, que podemos hacer todo como si estuviéramos vivos o los fantasmas muertos que solo los ven unos cuantos y claro que nosotros...

**.**

**.**

-No por favor no dejes que vengan por mi-dijo llorando

-Pero quienes?

-Ellos, son muy malos, nadie los puede ver. Ellos actúan desde la oscuridad.

-Ellos...

**.**

**.**

-Solo dime porque? Has cambiado mucho desde es accidente, es como si... fueras otra persona, no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti. Que pasa contigo?

-Yo...No puedo... No puedo permitir que alguien se me acerque a mi... porque...-bajo la cabeza-

-Porque?

-Yo... yo... Soy... soy un fantasma.

**.**

**.**

Como puedes proteger a un fantasma? Si es un ser incorpóreo, eso no tiene sentido... Pero... Porque tengo ese sentimiento? Porque debo protegerla?

**.**

**.**

-...Es que yo... Puedo verlos... se todo sobre ellos... Aunque... No soy la única que los ve-vio de reojo a un chico-

**.**

**.**

... Sera que me enamore de ella?... Me enamore de un fantasma?...

**.**

**.**

-Es uno por cada mes...

-Para que?

**.**

**.**

-Entre nosotros no puede haber nada. Solo te puedo ayudar. Cundo termine todo esto volveré...-Dijo con voz entrecortada-

-Pero... al menos déjame hacer algo antes-se acerco un poco a ella-

**.**

**.**

-Están debajo de la escuela.

-La leyenda...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi gran idea loca para este fic. ^^**

**Los/las que quieran participar...**

**-Nombre.**

**-Edad(entre 16-17).**

**-Vestimenta(uniforme y casual).**

**-Personalidad y apariencia.**

**-Pareja(opcional, menos Goenji).**

**-Amigos. (pueden pedir mi oc ^^ o otro oc ^^)**

**-Estado actual(Fantasma vivo/muerto, persona, o ve fantasmas)**

**-Historia.**

*******Para fantasmas v/m (los fantasmas vivos también ven fantasmas "normales")**

***-Vida antes y después, edad de la muerte(fecha), forma en la que murió, si están apegados a un objeto(este ultimo solo si son fantasmas M) (se los dejo a su imaginación)**

*******Para las personas vivas/ o que ven fantasmas. **

***-Todo lo que se les ocurra ^^**

**-Extras.**

**-Bueno he aquí un ejemplo con mi oc...-**

**-Nombre: Shizen Murakami**

**-Edad: 17**

**-Vestimenta:Uniforme: Falda de cuatro tablones, a cuadros... bla bla bla... Casual: Blusa de...Bla Bla bla...**

**-Personalidad y apariencia: alegre, divertida, algo torpe... Bla, bla, bla...**

**-Pareja: ...Goenji**

**-Amigos: Es mejor amiga de Goenji y Kido...**

**-Estado actual:Fantasma Vivo.**

**-Historia: (hay si se las especifico) Tiene dos hermanos un mayor (ya casado)y un menor de 12 años, vive con su abuelo y su madre, su abuelo es un multimillonario dueño de centros turísticos tanto en japón, Canadá, usa, Francia e Italia. Ella nació en Ottawa,Canadá, sus padre son japoneses. Su padre murió cuando tenia 4 años. Ella casi muere en un accidente automovilístico. Su hermano iba manejando por la carretera en un día de lluvia, cuando un camión sin frenos, choco contra ellos Su hermano vivió, pero ella entro en estado vegetativo (en coma). Pero su espíritu era corpóreo(todos la podían ver, es como si estuviera viva) así que le dieron el estatus de fantasma viviente, nadie sabe la verdad solo su familia. Su accidente fue en julio (vacaciones), cuando tenia 16.**

**-Extras: (también se los especifico) La esposa de su hermano siempre la abraza y le compra ropa y zapatos, pero a Shizen no le gusta. Toda su familia sabe que es un fantasma y esperan que despierte. Desde que "murió" ella dejo de ser cariñosa con sus amigos y no deja que la toquen.**

**-Otra cosa que deben saber es que solo saldrán en el fic: Kido, Goenji, Fubuki, Terumi, Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa y kazemaru(que ya me lo pidieron ^^) y de las chicas aun no me decido.**

**Bueno gracias por leer...No se les olvide dejar comentarios :D**

**SAYONARAAAA! **

**:D**


	2. El fantasma del pasillo (parte 1)

**Hi! hoy les traje un nuevo capitulo... mas bien el primer capitulo de este fic. Agadesco a todos los que me mandaron sus oc, y los que todavía quieren aparecer en el fic, todavía hay tiempo. Ademas les aviso que cambie de fomato ^^ ... Fidio...**

**Fidio: Claro! Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan, solo la historia y sus oc. Los oc que aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras..**

_**pensamientos en cursivas.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: El fantasma del pasillo (parte 1)**

**Narrra Goenji**

Ojala existiera más gente como yo, que pueda ver fantasmas. El día de ayer fue agotador, termine mi tarea a la una de madrugada, solo por ayudar a un fantasma a cruzar, lo bueno es que se fue y ya no me molesta, pero... Ya no están apareciendo muchos... Sera que me estoy volviendo normal? o ya no los volveré a ver?.

Si me preguntan la razón del porque veo fantasmas, pues es muy siempre, no lo se, desde que tengo memoria los puedo ver. Algunos pueden ver fantasmas, porque vieron a alguien morir, pasaron por una experiencia aterradora o casi mueren.

-Buenos días, dormiste bien?-Me pregunto mi nana.

-Algo-le conteste bostezando, si solo supiera.

Nadie sabe que veo fantasmas, si le dijera a alguien pensaría que estoy loco o peor. Bueno es mejor que desayune y me vaya a la escuela.

-Adiós nana-

-Adiós.

Antes de irme a la escuela siempre, me despido de ella y de hermana menor, que creo que aun esta dormida. Tome mis cosas y casi salida, mi nana me hablo.

-Ya veo porque tanta prisa-A que se refiere?

-Eh?-Enserio no entiendo?-Porque?

-Hoy tu amiga Shizen, volverá a la escuela-Lo olvide-Lo olvidaste, cierto?-Me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-N-No... como crees-Como se me pudo olvidar, con todo lo de los fantasmas y sus problemas casi se me olvida todo. Mejor me apuro-Adiós.

Shizen es mi mejor amiga, sin olvidarme de Kido, a ellos dos los conozco desde los cuatro años. Si se preguntan del porque volverá Shizen y que quiso decir mi nana con eso, pues Shizen tubo un accidente hace meses, por suerte ella solo resulto con algunos raspones, pero si tubo que permanecer en el hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Pvo. Shizen.**

Esto sera malo, muy malo, no dará resultado, nadie es tan tonto para creerse esto... Bueno...yo al menos no me lo creería.. solo Midorikawa?... No digo que sea tonto o algo parecido, pero si es muy crédulo, super crédulo.

**Fin Pvo. Shizen.**

-¡Shizen!-Grito de emoción una chica de cabello rubio, rizado y largo hasta las caderas. Tiene ojos verdes, su piel es muy blanca, sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos. Vestía una camisa blanca, chaqueta purpura, con falda purpura cuadrille, calcetas negras hasta los muslos y zapatos tipo charol negros. Su nombre era Elizabeth Williams, pero todos le decían Lizzy.

-Lizzy?... ¡Lizzy!Grito Shizen emocionada. Ella es una chica pelicastaña, en capas y ondulado hasta media espalda, fleco del lado izquierdo hasta la nariz; siempre lleva el cabello suelto y con un listón rojo con algunos mechones adelante; Ojos medianos, color verde agua, pestañas largas y cejas normales, tez blanca y estatura normal. Vestía una falda de cuatro tablones a cuadros de color coral, con los contornos de los cuadros celestes; camisa de manga larga, con el borde del cuello y de mas mangas celeste, moño color coral, chaleco celeste, con los bordes coral, calcetas largas blancas y zapatos negros. Su nombre era Shizen Murakami.

-¡Te extrañe!-Dijo la chica, tratando de abrazarla.

-¡Yo también!... pero...-Se aparto un poco de ella-Por el accidente... pues... todavía tengo algunos moretones y pues... me duelen... aun...

-Te entiendo, eso están horrible...-

-Eh? como tu?...-Dijo confundida Shizen.

-Esto... Olvídalo, entremos que ya comenzaran las clases-Ambas caminaron adentro del instituto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En un salón de primero...**

-Akeru-Llamo a su amiga, que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante de el, un chico peliplata, de ojos verdes-

-Que paso Shiro?-volteo a verlo una chica con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y lo lleva suelto dividido en dos capas, la primera llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado recto y la segunda cae hasta su cintura, solo que de esta lleva recogido dos coletas altas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada; sus ojos poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello y es de una piel blanca y tersa; y de estatura promedio. Vestía lleva una falda de tablones en todo el contorno, de color marrón oscuro que llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Una camisa de botones y manga corta de color blanco ajustada a su medida. En sus rodillas la cubre unas medias marrones que llegan hasta sus muslos y usa unos zapatos negros que se atan con listones. Usa también una mascada que sujeta al rededor del cuello de color café. Su nombre era Akeru S. Shinoda.

-Akeru, notas algo distinto?-

-Pues...-Volteo a ver alrededor del salón-Faltan algunos de nuestros compañeros-Dijo sin extrañarse, como si fuera lo mas normal.

-Y no se te hace extraño?-Le cuestiono el chico-Antes eramos como 45 y ahora solo somos menos de 30, y casi comienzan las clases.

-_Esto si es extraño... no siento lo mismo de antes... Antes parecía que estuviera rodeada por personas y ahora... nada, Shiro tiene_ razón-Pensó-Emmmm... Pues ... si es extraño-le contesto ella analizando las cosas.

**Pvo. Fubuki.**

Esto es más extraño, ya casi comienzan las clases, y falta la mitad del grupo, pero... Como supo ese fantasma que esto pasaría?... No... Esto no debe estar conectado, ademas ese fantasma solo me dijo "_Se __irán_" y solo lo vio una vez en el pasillo, y no creo que se refiera a esto, tal vez solo es una consistencia.

**Fin Pvo. Fubuki.**

-En que piensa Shiro?-le pregunto Akeru.

-En... Olvídalo solo pensaba en la clase de hoy-Le respondió el.

-Ok...-Dijo no muy convencida la chica.

-Se les informa a toda la comunidad estudiantil, que en cinco minutos se llevara acabo una asamblea escolar, urgente-Dijo el director por el alto parlante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Narra Goenji.**

¡Oh genial! Ya que casi llego al salón de Shizen.

-Hola, que crees que diga el director-Me pregunto Kido

-Hola Kido, No lo se-

-Chicos corran que luego no hay lugares-Esa voz la conozco. Ambos volteamos.

-¡Shizen!, ¡Lizzy!-Dijimos ambos.

-Hola-Nos saludaron.

-Vamos-Me jalo, por inercia jale a Kido y este a Lizzy. ¡Valla que tiene fuerzas!, debería permanecer en el hospital mas tiempo, le ha servido mucho. Tiene la mano muy fría o es solo mi imaginación?

Como Shizen nos llevo casi corriendo... Bueno quitenle el casi, la vedad si fuimos corriendo, en la escalera casi caímos. Que le pasa? Acaso nos quiere matar?... Esto es normal en ella, se emociona de mas, es como si fuera... una niña de ocho años... o menos.

-Shizen no era para tanto-Dijo Kido, saben, es la primera vez que concuerdo con Kido.

-Sorry... Pero extrañaba ver el auditorio-Porque todo lo dice con una sonrisa?

-Porque si solo es un viejo teatro incorporado a la escuela-Le dije.

-Después de lo que pasaste es normal que te emociones así, y es normal en ti-Dijo Akeru llegando junto con Fubuki.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijeron al unisono Lizzy y Shizen.

-Chicos deberíamos irnos a sentar-Dijo Kido.

-Cierto-Dijo Fubuki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Narración**** normal**

En uno de los pasillos venían seis chicos, dos chicas y cuatro chicos.

-Porque cada inicio de semestre, siempre hay asamblea escolar-Se quejo un chico pelirojo oscuro, con peinado de tulipán.

-Porque es para informarnos de todo los acontecimientos y actividades en cada semestre-Le respondió una chica de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de un color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde, sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, es bastante alta y es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y es de piel un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla. Vestía usa una falda roja a cuadros negros el cual lleva un poco rasgada en la parte inferior de esta, justo le llega a la mitad de las rodillas y es de varios flecos en su contorno. Lleva en conjunto con una camisa blanca de mangas largas que se ajusta con botones en la parte del cuello y las muñecas. Donde el cual se le distingue una corbata roja alrededor de este. Por en sima de ello se cubre con un saco negro en donde sobresalen las partes superiores de la camisa. Lleva puestos al igual unas calcetas rojas un poco más abajo de sus rodillas en conjunto de unos y tennis del mismo color oscuro que el saco, Que siempre lo lleva desarreglado. Su nombre era Yugata Kobayashi

-¡Y que no solo los puede poner en los avisos, o en carteles!-se quejo el chico.

-Nagumo no te quejes, es divertido no tener clases-Dijo un chico peliverde, con las manos en la nuca

-Midorikawa nunca cambiaras-Dijeron al unisono un chico peliblanco y un chico pelirojo de ojos esmeraldas.

-Eso es normal en el, ademas concuerdo con el, no tendremos las primeras clases-Dijo una chica es una hermosa chica de agraciados rasgos puramente juveniles y femeninos. Su piel tiñe el precioso color dorado siendo así el color de una piel claramente bronceada. Hace un juego indiscutible con sus largos cabellos igualando el color de las rosas semi-blancas. Tiene las puntas teñidas (Desteñidas) en color blanco, aunque por semana suele cambiar el color de sus puntas(Una semana lleva el color marrón y a la otra un color celeste) lleva este sujetado en un par de coletas altas por detrás de la cabeza. Y un recto flequillo que apenas repasa sus ojos. Nunca se supo el color de sus orbes, solo se sabe que tiene un mal en estos. Generalmente en el día lleva gafas oscuras te nunca las deja. Por las noches se pone lentillas de diferentes colores, desde el Naranja hasta el Griss. Vestía una falda negra tableada con destonados rosas. Una blusa blanca y con una corbata rosa adornando el cuello de la joven. Un par de negros guantes con la parte de la muñeca en destonacion rosa y unas botas altas, negras con detalles rosas . Su nombre era Eris Rosse De la Guardia

Mientras platicaban, más bien, regañaban a Midorikawa, empezaron a parpadear las luces.

-Si se supone que hay presupuesto, porque no pueden arreglar las luces?-Dijo el chico peliblanco.

-Suzuno solo es una falla eléctrica-Dijo Eris.

-_Sera que... _Rayos... se me olvido algo en el salón. Porque no se adelantan, yo los alcanzo después-Dijo el chico pelirojo.

-Hiroto, no quieres que te acompañemos?-Dijo Yugata. seguían parpadeando las luces

-No es necesario-Dijo el alejándose de los chicos.

-ok-Fue lo ultimo que dijeron, para después ir rumbo al auditorio.

-_Porque siempre es tan tétrico?, que no puede ser más alegre y con mas luz?_-Pensó, se dio vuelta y se fijo que no hubiera nadie en el corredor-... Hola...No tengas miedo, no te haré nada..._Que estoy diciendo ellos no tienen miedo, nosotros les tememos..._Hola-se apagaron las luces-_Tétrico._

_-_No deberías estar aquí...-dijo una voz triste y seca-Nadie debería estar aquí...

-Quien eres tu?-Le pregunto el chico, viendo para todos lados una señal. Apareció frete a el una chica con el cabello carmín oscuro, ondulado, cinco centímetros abajo del hombro y suelto; su fleco es recto cubriendo sus cejas, ojos verde veronés; estatura un poco baja y tez pálida. Vestía un vestido blanco largo, con holanes, bordado, y un listón grueso que amarraba al vestido (casi como corset); tenia magas muy pegadas la brazo, y zapatos blancos. Parecía que había vivido en la edad victoriana.

-Ellos están volviendo-Dijo la chica.

-Ellos?... Quienes son ellos?-le pregunto Hiroto.

-Se acaba el tiempo-Fue lo ultimo que dijo y después desapareció y la luces regresaron.

-_Que quiso decir con eso?-_Pensó el.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Pvo. Yugata.**

No entiendo como Hiroto tiene tanta paciencia y pues, hace que esto sea muy fácil, como si hablara con personas vivas, yo no me he acostumbrado... ¡Porque lo hace tan fácil!

Claro el ya esta acostumbrado, el puede ver fantasmas desde hace como seis o ocho años, y yo solo como hace un año. No se si pueda seguirlo ayudando con los fantasmas.

**Fin Pvo Yugata.**

-Yugata...Yugata!-

-Que?-Dijo la chica.

-Lo de hace un rato tu crees que fue un... Fantasma-La ultima palabra la dijo en tono se susurro.

-No lo se Midorikawa-

-Chicos guarden silencio-Les regaño Eris.

-Ok-Dijeron ambos.

-Alumnos, maestros, todo el personal, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo semestre-desde el escenario-Una nueva etapa en su carrera estudiantil. Pero... Hoy no empezare diciendo las actividades durante el semestre, No, les informare que las autoridades de esta ciudad, les han pedido a todas las instituciones educativas que... Extrememos precauciones y medidas de seguridad y han decretado un toque de queda general. Por este motivo se recorrerá el horario de entrada y salida, y se les ha pedido a los padres de familia, que recojan a sus hijos e hijas a la salida... Jóvenes, estamos en tiempos peligrosos, las desapariciones que, al principio eran nulas, hoy se han incrementado considerablemente, y aunque las autoridades han encontrado a los chicos desaparecidos, eso no significa que no haya peligro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de la asamblea, todos volvieron a su salón de clases, para iniciar con sus respectivos horarios, para algunos fue tedioso ya que iniciaban con la clase más aburrida que podían tener.

**En un salón de primero...**

-Odio la historia-Dijo aburrida y acostándose en su pupitre Shizen.

-Aun no entiendo como pasas historia-Dijo Lizzy.

-Es que... Me gusta... Pero... Eso de recordar fechas y hablar sobre los acontecimientos no me gustas-Dijo ya recargada en el pupitre.

-No te entiendo-

-Ni yo..-Dijo con una sonrisa la chica. A Lizzy le salio una gota en la cien.

-Pero, lo peor ya paso... Matemáticas... Esa las odio...-Dijo Shizen

-Ve el lado positivo ya saldremos al receso-Dijo Fubuki con su típica sonrisa.

-Y así podrás ver a cierto chico pelicrema-Dijo Akeru con una sonrisa picara.

-N-N-No, no es lo que tu piensas-Dijo Shizen con un leve tono carmín, en el rostro.

-Y nosotros te creemos-Dijo Akeru

-Pero... Enserio no es verdad-Dijo la castaña

-Muy bien chicos, hoy continuaremos con la lección, hablaremos de la segunda guerra mundial, por favor siéntense-dijo el profesor entrando al salón.

**En un salón de segundo...**

Hiroto se encontraba, pensando en lo sucedido con el fantasma, que casi no prestaba atención. Pero era de esperarse, se preocupaba , no sabia que quiso decir con "Ellos", eso que significaba? Era extraño porque todos los fantasmas que conocía, pues solo le decían su nombre y que quería que los ayudaran.

-Hiroto.. Te pasa algo?-

-Eh?... No nada Eris...-A largo su nombre.

-Eso no parece...-

-Pues... pensaba... en lo que dijo el director, sobre las desapariciones, solo eso-Contesto el chico-_Tengo que averiguar que quiso decir esa chica con "Ellos están volviendo"._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Narra ¿?**

_Su vida cambiara, todo lo que pensaban, cambiara. Nunca volverá a ser como antes. A ellos les gustan las almas puras, los dotan de energía y poder._

_Si crees estar solo, nunca lo estas, ellos te vigilan desde la oscuridad, esperan el momento, en el que eres vulnerable. Ellos saben cada movimiento tuyo, si alguna vez sentiste que te observan o te siguen, son ellos. Nunca estas solo._

_Ellos son como el león que asecha a su presa, desde la oscuridad, nunca escaparas de ellos, solo quieren volverse más fuertes y poderosos. Solo hay una escapatoria , encontrar a un ser de luz capaz de protegerte y de ahuyentarlos. Esto sera difícil, aunque están entre nosotros, a algunos, los podemos ver y tocar, para los más afortunados, ellos los verán aunque sean incorpóreos. A algunos fantasmas gracias al "consejo celestial", son nombrados "Seres de luz"_

* * *

**Y eso fue toodoooo! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Antes de irme les diré una cosa más... Fidio**

**Fidio: Tal vez incorpore más personajes de IE, así que voten entre ellos están:**

**-Fudo**

**-Mark**

**-Fidio... Yo... ^^**

**-El capitán, (osea Hide)**

**-Guianluca.. nada mas...**

**Ok! ^^... y de las chicas... No se aun ^^u**

**Fidio: -.-u Que haremos contigo...**

**Lo siento, gracias por leer, y tal vez actualice cada quince días (dos semanas)... No se olviden en dejar un comentario... Y sigo aceptando oc...**

**Sayonara... **

**:D**


	3. El fantasma del pasillo (parte 2)

**Hola! He aquí el segundo capitulo... Disfrútenlo.**

**Shizen: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, solo la historia y yo su oc, somos propiedad de Liz-chan, el resto de oc es propiedad de sus respectivos autoras...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: El fantasma del pasillo (parte 2)**

**Narra Yugata:**

¿Una tarde de ocio que te lleve a ser una persona diferente? Tal vez suene extraño, muy extraño, pero no lo es. Lo mas extraño que puedas oír es que con un solo con leer un libro, este de haga diferente. Pero para mi no es extraño ya que eso mismo me paso, leí un libro con un titulo extraordinario, pero con un contenido…. Pues… ¿Diferente? De hechizos, poderes y artes oscuras. Eso es lo que uno hace en una tarde de ocio y soledad…

Odio este don, si así se puede llamar. Como todos los días desperté, me puse el uniforme, desayune y fui al instituto y como todos los días me encontré aun fantasma, cuando caminaba hacia la escuela, luego…. O sorpresa… Otro fantasma, justo en el pasillo. En ocasiones pienso que estoy rodeada de ellos, porque una chica de 16, que esta en primero de preparatoria carga con una responsabilidad, hacer cruzar a los fantasmas.

-¿Yugata de pasa algo?-Me saco de pensamientos Suzumo.

-Eh… pues… Nada-le respondí.

-Sabes… Creo que en todos los grupos pasa lo mismo-Me dijo.

-¿Te refieres a esta deserción escolar?-

-Prefiero así, es más cómodo-Menciono el tulipán con pies, ósea Nagumo, subiendo los pies al pupitre de adelante y llevando las manos a la nuca.

-No entiendo porque soy tu amiga-Me molesto su comentario-Amiga de un amargado.

-Yo no soy un amargado-Me dijo sin inmutarse.

-Claro-Preferí no discutir con el tulipán viviente, así que salí del salón y dar una vuelta por la escuela.

No entiendo como Nagumo es tan insensible, como no le puede importar esto, en una situación que gracias a las extrañas desapariciones todos en la escuela se van, se trasfieren de instituto, hasta la ciudad ya parece desértica… Bueno creo que exagere. Extraño el primer día, cuando todos los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes y maestros, no importando la hora, ahora ni el patio y jardín lo están, somos menos de trescientos cuando la escuela es para mas de quinientos alumnos.

Cuando caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, para comprar una botella con agua, me encontré con Hiroto.

-Hola.

-Yugata tenemos que hablar-Me dijo el, espero que no sea por lo de esta mañana.

-Y… de que… Por favor no me digas que de un fantasma.

-Me temo que si, y es el de esta mañana.

-¡No porque!-Me leyó la mente, si no fuera por el, yo evitaría a todos los fantasmas que viera-Ok…-no me quedaba de otra.

-Ven vamos a la biblioteca.

-¿Que no tienes clase?-Le pregunte.

-Pues no…. Ya lo deberías de saber, los maestro no llegan-Se me había olvidado, desde finales del semestre pasado, los maestros ya no vienen, fue exactamente cuando comenzaron las desapariciones. Fuimos con dirección a la biblioteca. Odio esto, Hiroto debería conseguirse otro ayudante, tal vez Mido…. O… Eris…. Eso seria increíble de ver, desde que terminaron no se han vuelto a hablar, yo la verdad pienso que parecen una linda pareja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Narración Normal.**

Ya era cambio de hora y los pasillos se encontraban poblados, hasta algunos se iban tropezando, en especial una chica; su nombre era Akira Miyamura ella era una chica de estatura baja; tiene su cabello negro largo, hasta la espalda baja, pero a veces lo lleva atado en una cola de caballo alta con una cinta blanca. Sus ojos son azul turquesa y sus mejillas casi siempre están sonrojadas. Vestía una falda gris tradicional, blusa estilo marinera con un lazo color rojo atado al cuello. Venia con dos chicos, un chico rubio de ojos carmín y un chico peli celeste de ojos avellana.

-¿Piensas romper tu recort hoy?-Le pregunto el chico rubio, riéndose.

-Jaja... Que gracioso Afuro-le contesto con sarcasmo Akira.

-Akira, no hay lugar en la escuela al que no te has caído-Dijo el peli celeste.

-¡Claro que no! Eso no es cierto Kaze-Dijo con un puchero la chica.

-Eres muy torpe-Dijeron ambos.

-¡No soy torpe!-dijo la chica caminando de espaldas-Díganme una sola vez en la que me he caído-se volteo a caminar normalmente, pero se tropeso con una mochila-Auch-Dijo esperando el golpe que nunca llego y cerro los ojos con fuerza-… ¿Uhm? ….

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto el chico que la había salvado.

-Este…. Si…. Si-dijo la chica-Gracias-Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Que bueno deberías tener más cuidado-Dijo el chico, se vieron un momento a los ojos, ya que el chico la tenia sujetada de la cintura, para que no callera. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Cof cof-Tosieron divertidos Afuro y Kaze.

-Esto… Gracias de nuevo-dijo la pelinegra.

-Si, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa.-Dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-¡Fubuki vámonos! Se nos hará tarde-lo llamo su amiga Akeru.

-Adiós-Dijo Fubuki retomando su camino, junto a Akeru.

-Adiós-Dijo Akira alargando la palabra-…..Chicos también nosotros deberíamos irnos…. ¿Que?-Ambos la miraron alzando una ceja-¿Qué?

-Tu y…. Olvídalo-Dijeron ambos.

-¿Ya enserio que?-Les pregunto su amiga.

-Nada-dijo Kaze.

-Todavía eres muy inocente-Agrego el chico rubio.

-¡No o soy!-Sonó el timbre-

-Se nos hizo tarde otra vez-Dijo en un suspiro el peli celeste.

-Vamos, si llegamos tarde de nuevo a la clase de literatura nos castigaran-Les recordó Terumi.

-¿Y si le decimos que Akira tuvo un accidente y la llevamos a la enfermería?-sugirió su amigo.

-¡Porque yo!-Se quejo la chica.

Los tres chicos caminaron rumbo a su clase que se encontraba cerca del auditorio, para eso tenían que pasar el pasillo que conectaba a los dos edificios, que también era el pasillo principal; el corredor era largo, no había ninguna puerta o salón solo dos pasillos que lo interceptaban, todas sus ventanas daban al jardín trasero, donde nadie podía entrar y no tenia un segundo piso. Los tres sintieron un frio inexplicable y como siempre parpadearon las luces, hasta apagarse completamente, Los tres se paralizaron al instante.

-Hola-Dijo Akira dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Un fantasma cierto-Pregunto Kazemaru, Afuro asintió.

-¿Tú también me puedes ver?-Dijo una voz. Una chica apareció al final del corredor la misma que le se apareció a Hiroto.

-Yo te puedo ayudar…. ¿Quien eres?-le pregunto Akira.

-Tienes que encontrarlos…. A los chicos que hacen lo mismo que tu-Dijo la chica asustada y volteando a todas partes.

-¿Te refieres a que hay mas chicos como yo?... ¿chicos que pueden ver fantasmas?-Dijo la pelinegra sorprendida-¿Tu sabes donde están?

-Ustedes están en peligro…. En especial dos chicos…-Desapareció.

-No…. ¡Espe…..!-No a completo la oración.

-¿Hay más como tu Akira?-Le pregunto Afuro.

-Eso…. Parece….-Dijo incrédula.

-Chicos que ven fantasmas….-No creía Kaze.

-¿Cómo los encontraras?-le pregunto el rubio.

-No lo se… Quizá…. Le preguntare a un fantasma….-Dijo Akira confundida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**En la biblioteca con Yugata y Hiroto…**

La biblioteca era grandísima; se trataban de dos pisos; en el segundo, se encontraban los libros de mitología, filosofía, meta física, mitos y leyendas, y de ese tipo de temas; en el primero eran libros te temas comunes como, matemáticas, física, quinina, historia, geografía, etc. en el centro estaban las mesas, desde allí se podía ver es segundo piso; para subir al segundo piso había una escalera ancha de tipo colonial que estaba alineada con la puerta de entrada. Ambos se encontraban caminando por los estantes, revisando libros y hablando, tomaron un libro, y fueron a una mesa.

-No hay casi nadie-dijo Hiroto.

-Deja de cambiarme de tema-Se quejo Yugata.

-Déjame de preguntar eso-Dijo con molestia el pelirrojo.

-Pero tú acabas de decir que era una posibilidad-Comento la pelinegra.

-¿Si te digo que si ya dejaras de molestar?-Dijo molesto el chico. Ella asintió-… Pues…. Si, tal vez vuelva con Eris, ella es una chica muy linda, y creo que fue un error terminar con ella-Dijo-Y en el fondo sigo enamorado de ella…-concluyo Hiroto.

-Vez, así me siento cuando hablas de fantasmas. Eres muy persistente.-dijo

-Ok….-dijo revisando algunos libros.

-¿Para que sacaste ese libro?

-Creí haberla visto antes… En el anuario de mi abuela-Comento el chico-… Mira la encontré-le enseño el libro-Por lo que dice aquí ella era estudiante de intercambio, y que desapareció….-

-Misteriosamente….-Concluyo Yugata. Se oyó un ruido en el segundo piso.

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Debió ser uno de nuestros compañeros-Dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra-Pero… Nadie sube…-Se volvió a escuchar un sonido, como si alguien caminara.

-Vamos.

-Que estas loco yo no iré-Hiroto la jalo del brazo.

Subieron las escaleras, al subir se encontraron con un corredor largo y ancho que llegaba hasta la pared, de ese corredor se desprendían los diferentes pasillos, estos mas angostos.

-Hola.

-_Otro fantasma no…-_Pensaba Yugata. Pasaron por el corredor hasta llegar a la mitad de este-No hay nadie.

-Eso se ve-De la nada todos los libros comenzaron a salirse de los estantes, ambos se agacharon para o salir heridos. Pasaron algunos minutos, al levantarse, se dieron cuenta que todos los libros estaban perfectamente en sus lugares.

-Salgamos de aquí-Comento Hiroto.

-Si-le respondió Yugata.

-Esto fue extraño.

-No me vuelvas a comentar nada de esto-Dijo la chica bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia la salida.

-Eso tenlo por hecho, lo bueno es que ya sabemos quien es.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Horas más tarde…..**

Cuando terminaron las clases y llego la hora de la salida algunos se quedaron en sus clubs o simplemente caminaron hacia su casa, y lo mas común en la biblioteca, haciendo tarea o solo leyendo. Una chica de cabellera castaña estaba en la entrada de la escuela junto con su amiga, esperando a alguien.

-_Porque lo tengo que esperar… O si mi casa queda cerca de la suya…. Mas bien a lado…. ¡Uff!_-

-Shizen ¿entonces te quedas?-Le pregunto Lizzy.

-Si…-Dijo fastidiada-Sabes que debo esperar a Goenji

-….Cierto…. Bueno nos vemos mañana-Dijo la rubia alegándose.

-Adiós-suspiro-Te matare Goenji, cuando te vea.

Por el Patio principal caminaban Fubuki y Akeru, conversando sobre las clases como todos los días. El patio principal, estaba rodeado de seis edificios, dos de cada lado (del lado derecho: el edificio de Matemáticas y Historia; del lado izquierdo: Los clubs y el edificio de ciencia) y uno atrás de estos (el auditorio, de lado derecho; y la biblioteca, de lado izquierdo), al final la dirección. Todos rodeados por grandes arboles en los que se encontraban; cedros, pinos, cerezos, y robles; cada uno proporcionando sombra.

-El instituto se ha vuelto frio, y el ambiente esta muy tenso y pesado-Comento Akeru.

-Y eso que no hay fantasmas cerca-Dijo el chico.

-Shiro… ¿Volviste a ver a ese fantasma?-le pregunto la chica.

-No…. Ya no…. Sabes eso me extraña.

-Tal vez ya cruzó-Comento comento la chica de cabello color miel.

-No estas sugiriendo que hay más chicos que ven fantasmas-Dijo el peli plata alzando una ceja.

-Pues… No… Tal vez….. La verdad es que no lo se-Dijo confundida-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Atsuya?-sugirió.

-Solo porque el es un fantasma, si significa que el sepa.

-Pero cabe una posibilidad.

-Pue si…. ¿Y tu sigues viendo sombras tenebrosas en la escuela?-Le pregunto divertido Fubuki.

-Pues… ¡Oye! ¡Tu piensas que estoy loca!-Dijo su amiga molesta.

-Esas cosa no existen-Le respondió el.

-Yo no dije nada de tus fantasmas-Se quejo Akeru.

-Perdón, perdón, no te enojes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizen seguía en la entrada del instituto dando de vueltas por todo el lugar, parecía que haría un hoyo en el suelo. Vio salir a un chico de rastas y gafas.

-¡Kido!...-Grito la chica-Tu sabes donde…..-el la interrumpió.

-Fue a la biblioteca-Dijo Kido adivinando lo que Shizen le preguntaría-

-¡Oh my god!-dijo-lo tendré que esperar DOS horas mas.

-Shizen no es para tanto, ¿porque no vas?-le sugirió.

-Pero esta MUY lejos-se quejo la castaña-Ok iré…-Dijo sin remedio-Adiós Kido.

-_Esto es raro…. Pen se que… Olvídalo Kido es tu imaginación._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En la Biblioteca…**

-_Shizen me matara-_Pensaba Goenji, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mochica-_Pensé que habría mas personas aquí_-se colgó su mochila y camino rumbo a la salida, pero antes de salir vio una sombra que se movía justo en la puerta, pero no le dio importancia, ya que se movió de lugar. Atrás de el se escucho un ruido, como si se cayera algo, el volteo a ver pero no había nada. Justo en ese momento de la nada empezaron a aventar libros hacia el, y lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse con si mochila y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto una voz muy familiar, el bajo la mochila.

-¿Shizen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto aliviado.

-Pues… Kido me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Paso algo?-le pregunto confundida por lo de hace un rato.

-N-No, nada, ven debemos irnos.

-Ok-respondió extrañada, porque su amigo nunca había actuado así.

-_Esto fue extraño…. Muy extraño…-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos chicos, una chica y un chico, había llegado a su casa.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡Chicos!-Bajo por las escaleras una joven de veinte años.

-Hermana….-Dijo la chica, su hermana los abrazo.

-¡Akira, Afuro!-Dijo abrazándolos.

-Solo nos fuimos durante siete horas-Dijo Akira sin aliento.

-Tenia que ser tu hermana-Se quejo el chico, y la joven los dejo de abrazar.

-Afuro no me reproches nada, que tu vives con nosotros-dijo la mayor-Me debes respeto, soy mayor que tu.

-¡Ya se! Sigo siendo un adolescente a pesar de que tengo 1650 años-Dijo dejando su mochila en el sillón, después fue a la cocina-Gracias por recordarme que ya no estoy vivo, y que siempre tendré 16.

-Lo siento ¿Y como les fue?-pregunto la mayor-¿Algo nuevo?

-Lo mismo-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Tú sabes, las caídas de Akira-Dijo Terumi mordiendo una manzana-…. Y un fantasma que le dijo que encontrara a los demás chicos que ven fantasmas al igual que ella.

-¿Hay más como mi hermanita?-pregunto alegre la joven.

-Pues… No se…. No creo que me haya mentido-comento Akira.

-¿Y como los encontraras?-pregunto la mayor.

-Para eso necesito verla de nuevo…. Mañana….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En la casa de Eris...**

**Narra Eris.**

¿Qué pasara con un fantasma vivo? ¿Envejecerá al igual que los vivos? O solo te quedas así para la eternidad, ¿como si fueras un vampiro? exceptuando lo de la sangre…

-Hija come, se enfriara-Me saco de mis pensamientos mi madre. Se me había olvidado que estaba en el comedor.

-Si mamá gracias-Le conteste. Mi Madre Risse De La Guardia tiene cabellos largos y lacios. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos poseen un intenso mar azul.

-Eris, ¿en que pensabas?-Me pregunto mi padre. El es Julius de La Guardia, es alto de tez bronceada. Posee ojos marrones, su cabello es de color rojo, siempre juvenil y siempre llevado hacia atrás.

-Pues…. En mi… En este asunto, de ser fantasma vivo…Esto me confunde, no se si envejeceré o seré una chica de 17 para siempre-Dije agobiada.

No lo se, no se que pase con ustedes, pero… No crees que sea más importante estar con tus seres querido. Además siempre serás mi pequeña-Mi padre se paro de su asiento y me fue a abrazar.

Mi padre hace que me sienta viva, normal. Puedes comer, dormir, todo lo que hacías cuando vivo, excepto que, no tienes pulso, siempre estas fría, y cada vez que haces actividad física, nunca sudas; eso es bueno, por un lado, pero por el otro, esto es terrible. Aunque tiene razón mi padre, es mejor estar con tus seres queridos, que en el mas allá.

Por esa razón, termine con Hiroto, la verdad esto de no saber que pasara conmigo, me tiene confundida, y se que pasara si se entera, en primera, ya no volveré a verlos, a mi familia y amigos… Sobre todo… A el….

.

.

.

**Ala mañana siguiente…**

Dos chicos no tenían nada más en la mente que encontrar y hablar de nuevo con un fantasma, así que su propósito principal del día, es ir de nueva cuenta al pasillo del auditorio.

**Con Hiroto…**

-_Hoy es el día, hoy tengo que hablar con ella, y si lo que paso en la biblioteca esta relacionado con lo que me dio "Ellos están volviendo….-_Pensaba.

**Con Akira…**

Akira venia junto a Afuro y Kazemaru con rumbo a su salón de clases.

-Hoy tengo que averiguar quienes son….-

-Akira, ¿no piensas que ese fantasma te pudo haber mentido?-Dijo Kazemaru con duda.

-No creo, ellos nunca me han mentido, y la verdad ella se veía asustada, esto es importante Kaze-

-No te dejaremos sola-Le apoyo Terumi.

-Gracias chicos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**En otro salón de segundo….**

Un chico peli crema, se encontraba en su pupitre, pensado en lo que ayer paso, y solo llegaba a una conclusión; que solo era su imaginación, pero le llego una idea; preguntarle a Shizen que había visto en ese momento.

-_Que habrá pasado ayer en la biblioteca… ¿Shizen habrá visto lo mismo que yo?-_

-Hola Goenji-Lo saludo Kido

-Hola.

-¿Encontraste todo lo de la tarea?

-Pues si no fue tan difícil-le contesto.

-¿Y encontraste a Shizen?-

-Si, ¿por?-Le pregunto el peli crema.

-Eres tonto o solo te haces…..-Goenji lo miro confundido-Tienes más de un momento para decirle a Shizen lo que sientes y nunca se lo confiesas-regaño Kido.

-Kido ya te dije que ella no siente lo mismo que yo-dijo con aire melancólico.

-La verdad, los dos se hacen tontos entre si… Pero mejor no insistir en algo que no tiene sentido, cuando tienes dos amigos con el orgullo hasta las nubes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las clases continuaban su curso, hasta que llego la salida. Akeru y Fubuki fueron con rumbo a la biblioteca, a investigar lo de su tarea. Midorikawa y Eris caminaba por el patio principal y se encontraron a Lizzy y Shizen

-¡Shizen que bueno que te veo! ¿Como estas?-Dijo Mido con alegría.

-¿Bien porque no debería estarlo?-Dijo Shizen

-Por el accidente-La abrazo-¿Shizen no tienes frio? ¿Estas muy helada?

-No… para nada como crees, es solo tú imaginación-Eris y Lizzy se percataron de la situación.

-_No soy la única…-_Pensaban Lizzy y Eris al ver la situación anterior

-Si Midorikawa solo imaginas cosas-Dijo Lizzy, salvando a su amiga.

-¡Chicos y chicas vamos a la cafetería! Quiero un helado-Dijo el heladito de pistache llevándose a sus amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akira espero a que ya no hubiera nadie en el corredor, en ese instante entro, y comenzó a llamar a la chica, pero no tenia resultado. Se encontraba; de la nada se apagaron las luces completamente.

-Hola… _esto es más extraño, nunca me había pasado_-Y apareció la chica.

-Vete…-

-No espera….

-No solo vete y no preguntes más…. Ah!-parecía con si algo la jalara hacia la oscuridad. Akira solo se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer, de la nada arrogaban objetos. Akira espero al impacto de uno de ellos, pero jamás llego. Ya que un chico la protegió, ambos cayeron al piso.

-Porque siempre te salvo la vida-Le dijo una voz a la que ya conocía-Esto no es lo mejor para una presentación. Hola soy Shiro Fubuki.

-H-Hola…. Akira, Akira Miyamura.

-Mucho gusto.

-¡Chicos no se muevan!-les grito Akeru del otro lado del corredor ya que las cosas seguían flotando de una manera violenta.

**Al otro lado del corredor….**

-_¡Que hare, que hare!-_Pensaba Akeru preocupada por los dos chicos. En ese momento pasaron Afuro y Kaze, iban a pasar por el pasillo pero Akeru no los dejo.

-¡No!... No se puede pasar porque…. _Piensa… _Están limpiando y esta muy resbaloso-Se hoyo un grito en el pasillo-

-Akira… ¡Akira!-Ambos corrieron hacia el pasillo, solo vieron que los objetos se paraban y caían, pero antes de llegar al suelo desaparecían. Cundo todo término, los tres chicos corrieron hacia sus amigos para ayudarlos.

-¿Akira estas bien?-Le pregunto Fubuki, ayudándola a pararse.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto confundido Terumi.

-No lo se…. Apareció ese fantasma y luego algo lo arrastro hacia no se donde…. Ooops!-Dijo Akira al darse cuenta de la presencia de Fubuki y Akeru.

-¿Tu también puedes ver fantasmas?-Le pregunto el chico peli plata.

-Si…Solo yoo…. nosotros dos-contesto la pelinegra señalando a Terumi.

-¿Tu también?-Preguntaron al unísono Akira Terumi y Kazemaru.

-Solo el-Les respondió Akeru.

-Entonces ella tenía razón…-Dijo Terumi

-¿Ella te dijo que había más como nosotros?

-Si…. Y también me dijo que estamos en peligro… Y creo saber de quien.

* * *

**Y eso es todooo pro hoy los dejo en suspenso... muajajajajajaja Hoy les dejare preguntas... aunque lo he estado pensando... pero si he aquí las preguntas...**

**-Que o quien habrá sido el de los atentados(en la biblioteca y en el pasillo)? ****Que serán esas cosas?**

**-Que pasara con ese fantasma? quien se lo llevo y adonde?**

**-Quieren saber porque terminaron Eris y Hiroto? Quieren que regresen?**

**Bueno esa son todas la preguntas... Y les diré que aumentare a los personajes... osea que sandran más chicos ... así que seguiré necesitando oc, pero solo fantasmas y humanos... y los chicos y chicas que saldran son:**

**-Fudo(fantasma)**

**-Sakuma(ve fantasmas)**

**-Genta(humano)**

**-Mark(Fantasma vivo)**

_**-Fidio(humano) **_

**_-Fuyupe(humana)  
_**

-**Aki (humana)**

**Tal ves Gianluca y Endo... todavía no me decido... xD ya saben los datos en el primer capitulo solo que recuerden que solo necesito Fantasmas y humanos... solo que no se podrán los personajes que están encursivas**

**Ciao!**

**:D**


	4. ¿Serán ellos?

**Hola! se que los deje con intriga el otro capitulo... pues este es el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos/as por mandarme sus oc... BIG, BIG NIGTH!-se va a cantar-**

**Shizen: -.-u Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de liz habría IchinocexAki... Disfrútenlo... Ohhohohoho... Big, big NIGTH!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Serán ellos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuatro chicos, tres chicas, una de cabellera rubia, una chica peli rosa, una peli castaña y un chico peliverde, se encontraban cerca de la barra, ya que cierto chico, llamado Midorikawa, se encontraba comprando mucho helado. La cafetería era enorme con mesas al principio y al final la cocina, junto a la barra; las paredes eran grandes de 3 metros aproximadamente, con ocho trabes, cuatro de cada lado, que la sujetaban, e lugar de pared, eran ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo, así se podían ver los jardines.

-¡Mido! otro mas-Le regañó Shizen.

-Tu te pones así, cuando hay galletas y brownies de por medio-Dijo el peliverde ofendido.

-Mido que haremos contigo-le cuestiono Eris. Shizen vio algo, más bien alguien afuera.

-…. Se me olvido mi libro de biología en el salón… Bye-Dijo Shizen casi corriendo.

-Pero si lo llevabas….-Le dijo Lizzy.

-Esto es normal-Bufaron los tres.

**Cerca de ellos….**

Yugata y Hiroto entraron a la cafetería, caminaban hacia la barra.

-No esta.

-Ya te dije que debió de cruzar. Ya no hables de ese asunto-Dijo con algo de molestia-Mira haya están Midorikawa, Eris y Lizzy, vamos.

-No espera Yugata…-Al rato llegaron a su mesa.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Yugata sentándose en una se las sillas.

-Hola-saludaron alegres Mido y Lizzy, Eris un poco cortante. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-…. Esto es incomodo, iré a ayudar a Shizen a buscar su libro-Dijo Lizzy tomando su mochila y parándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Nunca lo había sido-Comento Eris.

-Es la primera vez que concuerdo contigo-Dijo Hiroto. Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

-…Yugata…-Le llamo el peliverde-Creo que deberíamos…. Ir con Lizzy, Ellas no podrán solas.

-Tienes razón Midorikawa-Le apoyo Yugata, amos se alejaron de la mesa.

-¡Midorikawa, Yugata!-Les gritaron ambos, pero fue en vano ya que salieron a toda velocidad.

-Creo que es obvio lo que tratan de hacer-Comento el pelirrojo.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo-Añadió Eris.

-Ni yo-se paro de la mesa-Con tu permiso-Di algunos paso, pero volteo a ver a Eris-Ok, si…. Tengo algo que preguntarte…. ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

-Si no recuerdas bien tú terminaste conmigo.

-Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo-

-Creo que es obvio-Eris se paro frente a el-Lo nuestro no funcionaba, ni como amigos, ni como…. Algo más…-

-Eris tu sabes muy bien que no-Dijo el hico, ligeramente levantando la voz.

-¿Entonces para ti que fue?-Le pregunto, sin perder la paciencia.

-Tu…. Te volviste mas fría conmigo, cambiaste, no querías que me acercara a ti.

-¡Eso no es…! Yo no cambie, siempre he sido la misma y no me vengas con eso de que cambiaron mis sentimientos por ti, ¡porque no es así!... A pesar del tiempo, yo… Yo sigo enamorada de ti-Co cada palabra se acercaban más y más, hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

Mis sentimientos por ti tampoco han cambiado-Sin darse cuenta ambos rompieron esa distancia, con un dulce y tierno beso, que aunque duro muy poco, fue casi 10 segundos, ambos lo esperaban-… Si ambos sentimos lo mismo porque…- Eris lo cayo con otro beso-

-No es el momento- Tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida, dejando a un confundido Hiroto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mientras tanto con Shizen….**

Shizen al salir de la cafetería fue al patio cerca de este, ya que encontró a una chica, que no había visto, estaba sentada cerca de uno de las jardineras. Ella se acerco a la chica.

-Hola, No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?-Le pregunto Shizen sentándose cerca de ella.

-Hola, y no…. No soy nueva… Espera…. Eso quiere decir ¿que me vez?-le respondió una chica de cabello blanco brillante e intenso como la nieve, lo lleva amarrado en una coleta que le cae en forma de caireles por el hombro izquierdo; sus ojos son color rojo sangre con un pequeño brillo oculto que te hace sentir calma, tez blanca, delgada, bien desarrollada para su edad.

-¡Sip! Solo que no estaba segura si eras un fantasma. ¿Y cual es tu nombre?-Le pregunto la castaña.

-Me llamo Mei Arashi.

-¡Hola! Soy Shizen Murakami. Mucho gusto-le contesto con un sonrisa tierna.

-Un gusto, ¿sabes quien más me puede ver?-Le pregunto la peliblanca

-Me temo que no-Por el pasillo pasaba un tulipán y un heladito.

-¿Shizen con quien hablas?-Le pregunto el tulipán.

-Con… Nadie Nagumo…-

-Eso no importa, ¿sabes donde esta Yugata?-le pregunto el chico peliblanco de reojo miro a Mei.

-Estaban en la cafetería.-les contesto la chica.

-No están allí-Se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces no se.

-Ok…. Luego te vemos, Adiós.-Ambos siguieron su camino rumbo al patio principal-

-Adiós.-Cuando ya se habían ido, Mei le pregunto.

-¿Cómo se llama ese chico de cabello blanco?-Le pregunto la chica.

-Suzuno… y el otro es Nagumo-

-Ok…-

-¿No me digas que te gusta?-la chica se sonrojo por la pregunta-… Ya veo…

-Pero quien se fijaría en alguien como yo….-Shizen la interrumpió.

-… Un fantasma…-Dijo con tono melancólico.

-Si… Tienes suerte todos te ven…-

-Pero eso no significa que este viva-dijo sin pensar-Yo no puedo pensar en eso… Nunca-Mei se quedo pensando-

-No se quien tenga mas suerte si ustedes o nosotros, para nosotros, ustedes tienen más suerte, solo que no beben se decir lo que son…-Shizen la miro sorprendida-No te preocupes se, lo que eres, pues tal vez tengas razón… Cuéntame que te paso.

-Pues…. Yo y mi hermano tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, el resulto ileso, solo con algunas fracturas y moretones, pero yo en el momento del impacto me golpee en la cabeza y entre en estado vegetativo, ósea en coma….-Le conto con tristeza.

-Por lo menos tú puedes volver a vivir… Pero yo…-dijo Mei recordado lo sucedido.

-¿Que te paso?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…-Paso una sombra cerca de ellas-… Eso de nuevo… Adiós-se desvaneció.

-¡No Espera Mei!.. Uf-resoplo-Mejor me voy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En una de las partes solitarias de la escuela…**

-¡Déjeme en paz!-Grito aterrada una chica- ¡No, No!-Corrió, cada paso que daba miraba a tras. Al sentirse agotada se paro para poder respirar, pero fue el momento en que la alcanzaron-¡NO!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizen estaba en el patio principal, se quedo un momento viendo la ligera brisa que movía las hojas de los arboles.

-Hola-Le saludo su amigo.

-Hola…. Increíble no…-Dijo Shizen sin dejar de ver las copas de los arboles.

-La brisa de verano.

-Si-Dijo Goenji sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga-Perdón, hace tiempo que no veía la brisa vespertina.

-No te preocupes, es normal-Shizen lo volteo a ver-Te estaba buscando para preguntarte algo.

**No muy lejos de allí…..**

-¿Lizzy que haces allí?-lizzy los jalo, ella se encontraba atrás de un arbusto observando a sus amigos-Oh ya veo-Le respondió Fubuki.

-¡Shss!- Lo cayó Lizzy.

-¿De que crees que estén hablando?-Le pregunto Akeru, Lizzy mego con la cabeza-Espero que sea de lo que me imagino.

**De regreso con Shizen y Goenji….**

-¿Preguntarme algo?-Dijo confundida la chica.

-Pues… Si…. Mas bien tengo que decirte algo-El tomo aire y los tres se emocionaron-Desde hace mucho….

-¡Shizen!- Grito un chico peliblanco, corriendo hacia ellos-Los tres chicos cayeron de espaldas-Goenji te la robo, un buentiempooo-Jalo a Shizen de la muñeca y se la llevo corriendo.

-Hablamos lego si-Le dijo Shizen siendo jalada por el chico-¡Sakuma más lento!

-¡Casi!-Dijo Lizzy-¡Matare a Sakuma!-Los tres salieron del arbusto. Goenji la miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes tres detrás de ese arbusto?-Les pregunto el chico.

-Esto… pues…-los tres sudaron frio.

-Lo que todo el mundo ha esperado desde secundaria-Dijo Kidou a lo lejos.

-¿Y se puede saber que es?-Pregunto intrigado el peli crema.

-Dile Kudou-Comentaron los tres chicos de menor edad.

-Ok-Dijo resignado-Pues veras…. Que le digas a Shizen que estas enamorado de ella-Goenji suspiro por aquel comentario.

-Claro que no, Shizen es como mi hermana menor-Todos lo miraron alzando una ceja-Lo único que le iba a decir es que…. Olvídenlo… Adiós chicos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

**En casa de Fubuki…**

El chico se encontraba en su casa platicando con su hermano, más bien le suplicaba que lo ayudara, el chico se encontraba casi de rodillas en la sala de la casa, frente al chico incorpóreo, también llamado Atsuya.

-¡No, y no!- dijo el chico peli naranja casi molesto-¡Que no entiendes lo que quiere decir un no!-atravesó la pared de la cocina.

-Hermano por favor….-fue a la cocina-¿Que tal si los demás están en serios problemas?

-¿Porque tengo que ser yo? ¿Porque no Kyoya?-Le dijo el menor con un puchero.

-Cierto… No había pensado en ella.

-Ves problema resuelto-le dijo Atsuya desapareciendo.

-Debo ir a buscarla…-El chico corrió hacia la salida de la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En casa de Akira….**

Akira se encontraba en la sala de su casa dando de vueltas, de un lado al otro. Kazemaru y Terumi se encontraban sentados en el sillón más grande.

-Nuevo recort-dijo Kaze viendo a Akira-Todavía no se cae.

-Si, tienes mucha razón-le contesto su rubio amigo-¿Estas segura que son fantasmas?-dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

-Pues si… No…. No se… No existe otra explicación….-Dijo confundida la chica y sentándose en el sillón.

-No lo creo…. He vivido como fantasma los últimos años y estoy seguro que no son ellos. Eso es inexplicable, como desapareció todo en un dos por tres…. Es más complicado de lo que parece-Dijo el chico parándose.

-Y si fue un…. ¿demonio?-Ambos vieron extraño a Kazemaru-¿Qué? no encuentro otra explicación.

-Chicos ya es muy tarde son las ocho-Les regaño la hermana mayor de Akira-Ya esta muy obscuro, Kazemaru querrá irse…. O….. También se puede quedar el es muy bien recibido-El peli azul sudo frio al recordar la vez que se quedo en casa de Akira.

-N-N-No, es mejor que me vaya a mi casa mi madre me espera-dijo el chico.

-Te acompaño-Dijo Terumi apoyando a su amigo.

-Váyanse con cuidado-Afuro la vio alzando una ceja.

-Si claro como si me fuera a pasar algo-Dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En casa de Lizzy….**

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en su escritorio haciendo tarea, pero seguía pensando en lo que paso con su amiga.

-¿_Sera que Shizen en un fantasma como yo? Es lo mas lógico, desde que volvió del hospital ha estado muy distante, ya no es tan cariñosa con Kidou y Goenji, porque siendo ella el día de su regreso hubiera abrazado de tanta emoción a Goenji, porque es obvio que pasa con ellos… Pero… Ella…. Ha evitado todo contacto físico con nosotros…. Tal vez…..-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mientras tanto con Fubuki…**

Caminaba rumbo a la puerta principal cuando se encontró con una chica de estatura de 1,50 cm; delgada; esbelta, bien proporcionada y tonificada; poseedora de hermosos y delineados ojos azules como el cielo, el cabello largo cortado en capas, hasta la cintura de un deslumbrante color castaño recogido en una coleta alta con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro y con las capas intermedias pintadas de color rojo, tiene una piel ligeramente bronceada, aunque, aun así sigue pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana. Traía puesto el uniforme femenino del instituto imperial. Su nombre era Kyoya Mike.

- ¡Kyoya!-La llamo el chico peli plata.

-Hola Fubuki-saludo la chica.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?-dijo confundida la chica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akeru venia apurada de regreso a su casa, ya no traía su uniforme en su lugar llevaba una falda holgada llegada a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, confortable, y compuesta con holanes que le da una apariencia de comodidad al caminar, de colores negro y blanco uniformemente. Una sudadera de color blanco adornada con un gorro y dos cintas en este, justa a su medida manteniéndola en una temperatura apropiada y junto con ella un chaleco de color marrón oscuro, cabe decir que las ligas con las que sujeta sus cabellos también son de este color marrón. Medias cafés y lleva puesto unos tenis converse de color marrón. Llevaba algo de prisa ya que era noche y todo estaba obscuro. Al dar unos pasos de detuvo en seco, ya que la cubrió un espesa niebla que no dejaba ver; se volteo para regresar pero al dar vuelta vio un silueta en forma de persona.

-Te enseñaremos a no meterte en nuestros asuntos-le dijo una voz casi entono se susurro. Ella se volteo al otro lado y corrió, pero al poco tiempo se detuvo ya que su corazón se acelero de más. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y miro al suelo, al subir la mirada se encontró rodeada de sombras.

-Akeru… Akeru….-dijo aquella voz. La empezaron a rodear mas sombras, ella se tapo con el brazo.

-¡Déjeme en paz!-Alcanzo a decir ya que se empezó a marear.

-No debiste… tú y tu amigo no las pagaran.

-¡Akeru!-

-¿Afuro?-Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que se desmayo.

Akeru fue abriendo los ojos, al principio solo veía borroso. Al despertar lo único que vio fue una chimenea encendida, frente a ella, ella estaba recostada en un sillón, con una almohada bajo su cabeza y una cobija de lana.

-¿D-Donde estoy?-Dijo la peli miel incorporándose.

-¿Estas bien Akeru?-le pregunto una chica ojiazul.  
-¿Akira?-dijo levantándose y sentándose en el sillón-¿Estoy en tu casa?

-¡Sip! Afuro te trago aquí-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

-¡Cargando como una princesa!- Dijo emocionada la hermana de Akira. Akeru se sonrojo.

-Olvida lo que te dijo-Dijo Akira negando con las manos.

-¿Sabes lo que me pasó?-Akira se sentó a su lado

-Pues…. No mucho Afuro me conto que te desmayaste en la calle….-Dijo Akira recordando las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Me desmaye?

-Sip, te desmayaste después de que esas sombras te atraparan-

-Pero… ¿Yo no vi nada?-dijo sorprendida la ojimiel.

-Por lo que me contaste solo sientes energías, algo así como auras.  
-Si…-

-Akeru, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si claro.

-¿Porque te desmayaste?-

-Pues… Tengo una enfermedad cardiaca, así que no puedo hacer ejercicio y ese tipo de cosas, y como corrí para huir de esas cosas, es por eso que me desmaye.

-Miren quien llega el "Príncipe azul de Akeru"-Dijo la mayor de las chicas viendo bajar de las escaleras al chico. Ambos se sonrojaron al oír el comentario.

-E-Es lo que cualquier persona habría hecho-Dijo el chico con un tono carmín en su rostro. Camino hacia las chicas.

-Gracias Afuro, Gracias por salvarme-le agradeció la chica, todavía con un tono carmín en su rostro.

-No fue nada, cualquier persona en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho.

-En estos tiempos nadie hace eso, pero tú como…-Akira le lanzo una almohada a su hermana.

-Si si…. Afuro es un caballero al contario de otras personas-Miro feo a su hermana-Ya es muy tarde si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-Ya nos hacemos cargo de Terumi, hay espacio para uno mas-se volvió a ganar otro almohadazo, ahora de parte de Terumi.

-¿Afuro vive con ustedes?

-Es mi primo-se apresuro a decir la pelinegra.

-Ok… ¿Pero no será mucha molestia?

-No ninguna, puedes llamarle a tus padres, para que no haya problema-dijo Akira.

-Mi padre, solo mi padre….

-Entiendo disculpa-

-Descuida no sabias. Ok le llamare-Akira le dio el teléfono-Lo bueno es que no hay escuela mañana.

* * *

**Fue todo por hoy!... Si me faltaron Oc... sera en el siguiente capitulo. Los seguí dejando con intriga... Bueno mis preguntas...**

**-Se esperaban el "momento" de Eris y Hiroto? que les pareció?**

**-Mei sentirá algo por Suzuno?**

**-Mataran a Sakuma por su "aparición? que piensan que le dirá Gienji a Shizen?**

**-Para que Fubuki necesitara la ayuda de Kyoya?**

**-Afuro sera el "Príncipe azul" de Akeru?**

**-Que habrá pasado con esa chica, en la escuela?**

**-Las sombras que le quisieron hacer a Akeru?**

**Ok! eso es todo por hoy no se olviden de dejar rew.**

**Ciao!**


	5. La llegada de Shion (parte 1)

**Hola! **

**Yo aquí de nuevo reportandome con un nuevo capitulo :) Muy! Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches! depende de la hora que lo lean ;)**

**Si los deje con intriga en capitulo pasado, que creen...-llega Sorato con un tambor-... ¬¬ de donde sacaste eso ¬¬**

**Sorato: ^^u Es la magia de la televisión!**

**Sorato: ^^U olvídalo...**

**¬¬ ok en que iba... a si!... Hoy... les ... dejare más intriga y suspenso! muajajajajajajaja, ese es mi motivo para publicar muajajajajajaja. Sorato presenta el capitulo...**

**Sorato: Ok!-leyendo una tarjeta-Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de Liz-chan habría IchinocexAki, ademas de que ella dominaría el mundo y habría una quinta temporada.-dejando de leer-Disfruten el capitulo ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: La llegada de Shion (parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En algún lugar de la ciudad…**

Una chica, se despertó de un tirón, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Pero en donde… Estoy?-se preguntaba la chica, observando a todos lados, de la habitación. La chica era de tez blanca, estura normal, cabello un poco más abajo del hombro, lacio; fleco a la derecha, hasta la barbilla; ojos de un lindo tono celeste con un pequeño brillo en ellos. Parecía muñequita.

Llego a ella un recuerdo fatídico, estar en una bodega muy obscura del que no se veía escape, y rodeada de millones de ojos rojos llenos de maldad y abominación. El recuerdo la volvió a llenar de miedo y el pánico recorrió sus venas haciéndola erizar la piel, recordando cada palabra, asentó y sonido de aquel día. Abrazo sus piernas y una cuantas gotas rodaron por su tersa piel. Solo logro articular unas cuantas palabras.

-Estoy… Estoy viva de nuevo….-Dijo con sentimientos encontrados.

Se alegraba por ese simple hecho, pero le llego otro recuerdo. Escucho una y otra vez la voz más terrorífica y sanguinaria que jamás escucho: "Ahora nos sirves, eso les pasa a los traidores". El escalofrió volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, no se podía imaginar lo que pasaría si los desobedecía, lo único que no quería que pasara es convertirse en alimento, y darles más poder. Pero ese ahora era su trabajo, ya no se podía echar para atrás.

.

.

.

**Dos semanas después…**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la aparición de "esas cosas" y las clases volvieron a la normalidad, la ciudad estaba tranquila, y las desapariciones ya habían cesado, o simplemente solo eran unas cuantas. Al acabar las clases, Kidou, Goenji, Lizzy y Shizen, caminaban por le patio principal, un chico rubio obscuro de ojos verdes, compañero de los dos chicos, camino hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ¿Han visto a Michi?-Les pregunto.

-No, para nada-Le respondió el chico de rastas.

-Mark, tal vez esta en la biblioteca-Le sugirió el peli crema.

-Ya la busque allí-Dijo el chico, volteando a todos lados-Últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraña.

-¿Extraña?-Dijeron al unísono Shizen y Lizzy.

-Si, como si fuera otra persona-volvió a dar otro vistazo-Tengo que ir a buscarla, los veo en clase.

La respuesta de Mark dejo a los cuatro chicos pensativos, y más la chico de ojos rojos, ya que desde ayer no había visto a su hermana y era extraño. Aunque no vivieron juntos, ella siempre lo llamaba todas las tardes y le pedía que la acompañara por las compras, era una rutina suya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En otra parte de la escuela…**

Una chica de cabello largo que le llega ha mediado de la cintura, de color negro; por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena. Su altura es mediana, es delgada, y esbelta, tiene un cuerpo envidiable.

Caminaba aliviada por uno de los jardines de la escuela, ya que la chica no escuchaba la voz molesta de su fantasma personal, un chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño con una mohicana y ojos verdes. Ella se sentó en una de las jardineras, se encontraba en paz y relajada contemplando las nubes que pasaban siendo movidas por un fresco y ligero viento. Así paso unos minutos, hasta que su tormento apareció.

-Aquí estabas Shion-Ella suspiro resignada.

-Fudo…-Dijo con pesadez-Me podrías dejar sola un momento.

-No-Shion se toco la cien con ambas manos-Me gusta molestarte, es mi nuevo pasatiempo, porque ser un fantasma es aburrido.

-Deberías hacer algo productivo.

-¿Cómo que?-Bufo el chico-Nadie me ve, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces busca a los demás chicos, antes de que "ellos" los encuentren-

-¡Porque yo!-Se quejo. La gota que derramo el baso.

-¡PORQUE ERES UN FANTASMA Y ESOS CHICOS TE PUEDEN VER!-Grito llamando la atención de los demás.

-Muy bien Kishimoto, ahora creerán que estas loca-Se llevo las manos a la nuca y se rio de la actitud de ella. Shion lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te odio Fudo-murmuro-Sola hablaba por teléfono-Dijo muy nerviosa y sacando su móvil, todos regresaron a sus actividades, la ojiazul suspiro aliviada.

-¡Bien pensado!-Se volvió a burlar, ella lo volvió a mirar-Ok, ya voy jefa-Fudo se fue, dejando a una pelinegra muy enojada.

-_Si Fudo siguiera vivo, lo volvería a matar con mis propias manos y luego lo reviviría y lo volvería a matar. Maldito fue el día que acepte ser su compañera-_Pensó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro de los pasillos de la escuela caminaban tres chicos: Suzuno, Nagumo (el tulipán), y Yugata, cuando llego corriendo Midorikawa.

-¡Chicos!-Les grito, ellos voltearon hacia el-Ya…. Supieron…..-Dijo muy agitado.

-Midorikawa, cálmate, respira-Yugata lo tomo por los hombros-Ya más calmado dinos.

-Shion…. Esta en la escuela, se acaba de cambiar-Los dos chicos sin esperar nada corrieron a ver a su amiga-¡Esta en el jardín del edificio de ciencias!-Concluyo.

* * *

Un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo, hasta se podía ver su respiración, el lugar era frio y tétrico que con el simple hecho de bajar a ese lugar le erizaba la piel, odiaba bajar allí, ya no lo soportaba. Ya no soportaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, ser la esclava de las sombras. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía mas rápido, parecía que su corazón le saldría del pecho, y al no ver nada latía más y más, se sentía vigilada, sentía cada movimiento de esos ojos, que al verlos se te congelaba la sangre.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, pero que más podía hacer, su error hizo que los descubrieran y este era su castigo. Lo tenía que aguantar.

Cuando finalmente bajo el ultimo escalón, los vio, cientos de sombras aguardando por ella. Vio a su alrededor y observo a cada uno de esos chicas y chicos, sumidos en una pesadilla eterna, sin escape, ya sin aliento, sin colores en el rostro. Al ver a una de ellos sintió una gran culpa recorrer su cuerpo, derramo unas lagrimas, que al instante limpio, ya que sabia que ella estaba allí por su culpa.

-Muy bien-Se oyó una voz casi en susurro, ronca y se podía sentir la maldad y la rabia que emanaba de ella.

-Te falta algo-Se escucho otra voz parecida, pero esta expresaba sed.

-Pero ya les traje todo lo que me pidieron-Dijo con temor la peli marrón.

-Nos falta algo-Dijo la primera voz. Más cerca de ella.

-Dos cosas muy importantes-Hablo la segunda voz.

-El libro…..-Hablo una tercera voz, débil, confiable y temerosa-Y a ellos…

-De ellos nosotros nos hacemos cargo-Dijo una cuarta voz, muy potente, seria, y llena de furia.

Al callar la ultima voz, las sombras se dispersaron. Ella sintió algo de alivio, pero no sabia como encontrar el libro y si preguntaba a ella le iría mal. Sabia que ellos se encargarían de esos chicos, pero no tenia ni idea de como seria el libro, ahora solo tenia que esperar ver una señal de las sombras.

* * *

**De regreso con Shion…**

-Mido…. Suéltame no puedo respirar-Le suplicaba Shion.

-Sigue igual de fría como antes-Le dijo soltándola.

-Shion que bueno que llegaste-Le dijo el peliblanco.

-Me alegra verlos-Esbozó una sonrisa, que luego desapareció-Es hora de cumplir con el plan, ellos regresaron.

-…..

-Tenemos que juntar a los otros. Ordenes del consejo.

-Nunca pensé que llegara este día-Comento muy serio Suzuno.

-¿Eso significa que encontraste a los chicos con el don?-Añadió Nagumo.

-No…. Pero gracias a Mido se que uno de ellos es Hiroto y Yugata.

-Nos encargaremos de, el-Dijo Suzuno.

-No. Ya tengo quien lo cuide-Shion camino por el lugar-Pero si quieren cuidar a Yugata esta bien para mi.

-¿Y quien es?-Pregunto inocentemente Mido.

-…. Eris…..-Confeso Shion. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos-Se el pasado de ellos dos, y Eris no sabe nada de este plan.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que imagine-Resalto Nagumo, adivinado el pensamiento de sus amigos.

-¿Los otros chicos ya lo saben?-Pregunto esta vez Suzuno.

-No, los mande a buscar con Fudo….-Dijo La ojiazul con resignación.-Pero no se preocupen solo los buscara, mañana hablare con ellos. Así que los veo mañana al término de clases, en el auditorio.… y traigan a Eris.

* * *

**Pov. Riuto**

Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana, no pudo desaparecer, así porque si. Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada grave, porque eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

**Fin Pov. Riuto.**

Riuto es un chico alto de 1,65 cm de piel un poquito mas morena que su gemela, su cabello posee el color platinado fundido, le llega a los hombros (como el de Len Kagamine) con algunos mechones rebeldes, se pueden notar mechones o hebras de color cobrizo en este, sus ojos son los mismo de su hermana aunque invertido el izquierdo es del color cobre fundido y el derecho platinado, posee la misma cicatriz que su hermana, tiene el cuerpo bien formado.

-¿Y la encontraste?-Le pregunto su amigo, un chico de tez blanca, ojos celestes, y cabello castaño.

-No Fidio, parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra-Comento el ojigris, pegando una hoja en un poste, con la imagen de una chica de piel clara un poco morena, sin llegar a ser morena, de cabello color cobrizo el cual se nota mas su color con el sol, que llega hasta sus glúteos formando unos hermosos risos en las puntas al igual que en estas se pueden ver algunas partes plateada menos en el flequillo que va de derecha a izquierda sin tapar su ojo izquierdo ,posee los ojos de distinto color el izquierdo es de un color gris como si allí se encontrara una plata liquida y el derecho que era del mismo color cobre fundido igual que su cabello, en este ojos se podía notar una cicatriz que comenzaba un poco mas arriba de la mejilla en forma vertical pero que no seguía, como si alguien se hubiera colocado delante de ella para frenar la causa de la cicatriz, los labios son carnosos pero no en exceso de un fino color rosado, su estatura era baja para su edad 1,56 ,su busto y cuerpo referente a las curvas estaban bien proporcionados.

-No debe estar muy lejos-Dijo con optimismo el capitán de Orpheo.

-Sigamos buscando-

* * *

**Y eso es todooooo! Así también concluye la presentación y aparición de más oc.**

**Se que es corto pero mi imaginación no me dio para más ^^ Pero al igual que antes los deje con intriga y espero haberlos asustado... muajajajajajaja-aparecieron truenos detrás-**

**Shizen: Eres mala -.-**

**Sorato: wiiii! Intriga aunque la odio, pero me dan ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que a ellos también ^^ Hoy no les dejo preguntas, pero dejen review.**

**Ciao...**

**:D**


End file.
